1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a securing device and, more particularly, to a pneumatically operated device for securing cargo onto a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Heavy-duty cargo tie-down systems, well known in the prior art, utilize chains as the tension members. Cargo tie-downs of the chain type must use tensioners which are easily operated by inexperienced personnel, must be capable of easily tensioning the chain after the chain has been connected to the tensioner, and the chain must be easily released from the tensioner.
As chain-type cargo tie-down systems are of a non-elastic character in that the chain does not expand or elongate under tension, the chains of the system must be properly tensioned, and maintain the desired tension, if impacts and jarring are to be avoided due to a tendency for the cargo to shift. Previously, available chain tensioners for tie-down systems have not had the ability to effectively cushion impacts arising from high tension forces imposed upon the tensioner.
Many chain tensioners for cargo tie-down systems are not capable of cushioning impact forces and absorbing high tension impact forces which may damage or render inoperable the known chain tensioners. Such impacts may also result in the shifting, loosening or dislodging of the materials being tied down, which can cause a hazard on the road if they fall off of the surface they are being transported on.
Accordingly, a need remains for an air-operated device for securing cargo onto a vehicle in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an air device that is easy to use, convenient and efficient in its purpose, and improves the safety of road travel with a tied down load. Such an air device enables the tensioners to be tightened to a level that shifting and loosening of the transported loads are prevented. Advantageously, the air device will further prevent serious highway accidents, and the resulting vehicular damage, higher insurance costs, and injuries.